Slow Dancing in the Snow
by Starburst12
Summary: Harry and Hermione spend some time together after the first snowfall of the year. Some fluffy holiday fun!


Slow Dancing in the Snow  
  
*Today was the first snowfall of the year, and this little story popped into my head. You gotta love 'snowy fluff!' enjoy!*  
  
'Hermione wake up!" came the thrilled call up the stairs. He bounded into her room, a dusting of snow over his coat, and bounced onto her bed. She groggily opened an eye to reveal his mop of friendly black hair and lop- sided grin. His green eyes were shining with innocent excitement.  
  
"It snowed Hermione!" he called again, this time causing a reaction out of her.  
  
Quickly she sat up and ran to the window: sure enough a blanket of white had covered the Hogwarts grounds and smothered the frosty wood with delicate brushes. The trees were piled heavily, their branches weighed down, pine needles, dipping, bowing to the ice below. Snow was gently falling, melting in the warm waters of the lake, dancing, drifting, and puncturing the silence. Softly whispering a Norse tale, the wind blew these same trees to and fro as if to warn foreigners to the land of danger. A vast silence had just settled over the land, coming first with the dawn. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She squealed, like a young child on Christmas morning. "It's lovely!"  
  
"I knew you'd love it!" He responded. Then laughing ran towards the door. "Come on; let's hurry outside before it all melts!"  
  
She giggled and threw a parka on over her pajamas following him down the stairs into the common room. "I don't think that's bound to happen any time soon." She again marveled as she saw the picturesque view once more through the great windows by the fire. "I just love winter!" she told him eagerly as she pulled on her mittens. He latched a gloved hand around her arm and pulled her out the door.  
  
The cold air greeted her mercilessly as they stepped outside, whipping her cinnamon hair around her face. Snowflakes danced around her head as Hermione stood, taking in the sight, mouth agape.  
  
"Hermione, think fast!" Harry called, and before she had time to react, a snowball came flying towards her, landing directly in her face. She just caught a glimpse of a snickering boy with ruffled black hair, before she was struck.  
  
"Harry!" She shrieked, running towards him, picking up piles of dusty snow with her mitten and throwing them in his direction. "I'm going to get you for that!"  
  
He laughed and started to run, but she was on him. She threw a large pack of snow and rubbed it into his frosted hair, then stumbling, knocked them both down onto the fluffy ground.  
  
She looked down at him, as he lay underneath her, and time seemed to stand still. His eyes, so green, so full of life and meaning were staring into her honey ones, crinkled at the corner in a blissful smile. A new feeling overtook Hermione. Sure, she knew he was attractive, all of the girls at school did, but something else stirred in her heart and she knew it had nothing to do with his looks at this moment. Suddenly, as soon as it had come, the moment was gone-and a mischievous glint captured Harry's eyes. He lifted his hand up towards her face and smashed a snowball there. She shouted happily and rolled off of him lying down beside him.  
  
"Gotcha!" He told her playfully.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say this was over quite yet, Mr. Potter," she responded turning her head to look at him. He grinned at her, causing her heart to flutter. What was this new feeling? Quickly she looked back up at the sky to hide the blush that was starting to rouge her cheeks. He did the same and opened his mouth, letting the snow collect in little droplets on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"I used to do that when I was little." Hermione laughed. "At my daycare we would pour maple sugar onto the snow and then eat it up with our tongues.  
  
"Sounds yummy!" He answered and turned over onto his stomach beginning to eat the snow beneath him.  
  
"Stop it!" She laughed, not completely serious. "You look like an idiot!"  
  
"Why thank you." He chuckled, rolling back over to face her. "I get that a lot."  
  
"I'm sure you do Harry." They fell into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the feeling of laying beside each other in this pristine setting.  
  
"Days like this are perfect." She inched herself towards him, so their faces were mere inches apart. ".don't you think Harry?"  
  
She could smell the fresh wood and apple scent that was all Harry and it was intoxicating her, filling her scenes with thoughts of only him. He smiled, an action that made her heart flutter rapidly inside her chest, and she did not think she could last much longer with this space between them.  
  
She got the urge to fill in all of the gaps and place her lips upon his- and it scared her. Beyond belief. She was not supposed to be having this feeling for her best friend.and where had it come from? Why was it so sudden?  
  
His face was so close to her that she was finding it hard to think. The sensible side of her had shut down, leaving the passionate, loving Hermione out and vulnerable. Her eyes fluttered shut. She could feel him leaning in, could feel his warm breath on hers.  
  
And then he placed his lips to her cheek, letting them linger there. She was disappointed, remembering the fact that he was Harry Potter-the most popular bloke in school, the captain of the Quidditch team, the Boy Who Lived-and that there was no way he would want to kiss her in an un-platonic way. The word 'friend' dug into her like a knife and she tried to appear calm as he stood up, brushing the snow off of his trousers.  
  
"We should probably head in for breakfast Hermione," He smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the castle. She smiled meekly and followed. "Today's going to be a great day.I can feel it." He said exuberantly as they trudged back through the wretched snow.  
  
All she could do was nod, suddenly cold and shivering in her wet pajamas, the unfriendly snow pulling at her hair and settling back down onto the frozen, and solemn landscape.  
  
*This started out as a one-shot fic but I have some ideas and I think I'm going to add some. 'Sigh' I just love Harry/Hermione, don't you? Happy Holidays everybody! And don't forget to review!* 


End file.
